Pinsir
| textcolor=black| name='Pinsir'| jname=(カイロス Kailios)| image= | ndex=#127| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= PIN-sir | hp=65| atk=125| def=100| satk=55| sdef=70| spd=85| species=Stag Beetle Pokémon| type= | height=4'11"| weight=121.3 lbs| ability=Hyper Cutter *Mold Breaker| color='Brown'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Pinsir (カイロス Kailios) is a -type Pokémon. It currently has no evolutions or pre-evolutions. Appearance They seem to be based off of a flat-stag beetle and have long, pricked horns on its head. Its whole body is a light brown with three claws on each toe. Special Abilities Pinsir can have the ability Hyper Cutter or the ability Mold Breaker. Hyper Cutter prevents reduction of Pinsir's Attack stat. Mold Breaker allows Pinsir to use moves that would otherwise be non-effective because of an ability. A Pinsir's horns can crush many objects and allow it to pick up extremely heavy things. They group up in the winter to keep warm. In Anime Pinsir's debut appearance was in Challenge of the Samurai! where he was owned by the Character of the Day, Samurai.. In Game Pinsir are extremely rare in the games and are usually found in the Safari Zone. However, Celadon City's Game Corner gives them out as a prize in Pokémon Red. In Pokémon Gold and Silver and Pokémon Crystal, Pinsir can be found in the National Park. Despite its Average appearance, It has extremely high Attack and Defense power, rivaling Heracross. In Pokémon Platinum, swarming is required to catch a Pinsir. Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=black| redblue=If it fails to crush the victim in its pincers, it will swing it around and toss it hard.| yellow=Grips its prey in its pincers and squeezes hard! It can't move if it's cold, so it lives in warm places.| gold=With its horns, it digs burrows to sleep in at night. In the morning, damp soil clings to its body.| silver=Swings its long antlers wildly to attack. During cold periods, it hides deep in forests.| crystal=When the temperature drops at night, it sleeps on treetops or among roots where it is well hidden.| ruby=Pinsir is astoundingly strong. It can grip a foe weighing twice its weight in its horns and easily lift it. This Pokémon's movements turn sluggish in cold places.| sapphire=Pinsir has a pair of massive horns. Protruding from the surface of these horns are thorns. These thorns are driven deeply into the foe's body when the pincer closes, making it tough for the foe to escape.| emerald=Their pincers are strong enough to shatter thick logs. Because they dislike cold, Pinsir burrow and sleep under the ground on chilly nights.| firered=Its two long pincer horns are powerful. Once they grip an enemy, they won't release until the foe is torn.| leafgreen=If it fails to crush the foe in its pincers, it will swing around and toss the opponent.| diamond=It grips prey with its pincers until the prey is torn in half. What it can't tear, it tosses far.| pearl=It grips prey with its pincers until the prey is torn in half. What it can't tear, it tosses far.| platinum=It grips prey with its pincers until the prey is torn in half. What it can't tear, it tosses far.| heartgold=With its horns, it digs burrows to sleep in at night. In the morning, damp soil clings to its body.| soulsilver=Swings its long antlers wildly to attack. During cold periods, it hides deep in forests.| }} Locations Sprites Name in Other Languages Japanese:カイロス Kailios French: Scarabrute German: Pinsir Trivia This Pokemon seems to be rivals with Heracross. Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon